ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera Fremicci
"Man, she's so obsessed with pandas and pajamas I'm surprised she doesn't have panda paja......Oh dear Hyne..." Personality Bubbly, Hyper Active, easily entertained, self-sacrifical, empathetic, emotional, jumpy, caring, motivational, goofy, oblivious. Character History (Summary) Since Vera was a child she lived with both her parents alive. Her father owning a hotel and restaurant, leaving them to live and prosper in a rich neighborhood. People often called her spoiled as she always had something new and often got what she asked for. Her father did reject many requests, leaving her at least not spoiled rotten, but all in the same would often get angry or frustrated without getting her way. Same applying to her childish negative attitudes are childish positive attitudes. Vera usually dresses and acts like a child, having a hyper active issue and highly talkative. She tends to laugh at practically everything, and highly emotional at times. As she grew up her father was always highly protective of her. With her love for animals he ended up buying her a licensed Red-tailed Hawk she name Ava to aid her in any trouble even though she only saw the bird as a true friend. The father even ended up hiring a magic and archery tutor to teach her mainly restorative and support spells as well as ranged attacks so that in case she got in any trouble she would have a higher chance at getting away. Although this backfired at the father, as he only wanted her to learn it to save herself. Although through time Vera began to take passion in combining the two and wanted to help others. She had always seen a life as a life, rather it be bad or the smallest insect and said they were just as important as any other life. So to learn spells to help people gave her happy trigger, as she praticed spells more and more on her own. As she became more skilled in both arts Vera learned to combine the two: Connecting magic spells onto her arrows. Soon the time came when she told her father about a dream to help and save others. A dream to join a Garden and save citizens. This backfire enraged her father, even trying to scare her out of the decision. Although she was persistant and even though he denied it for years he finally accepted, leaving her 16 when she sat down to talk about her passion with tears. As her mother finally helped her out in being more assertive with her husband they finally began filling out forms to Balamb Garden. Why Balamb Garden and not Galbadia? Her father heard of how strict Galbadia Garden could be and wouldn't want anyone rough housing with his daughter. Vera can often be seen jumping about, although even though she may be hyper she is out of shape. The only thing she often worked out was her arms for holding aim with her bow, besides that she lacks speed and stamina, only muscle endurance for her archery and spell casting. Besides this she has a love for all animals and insects. Besides wearing strange clothing combinations and easter like colors she is obsessed with pajamas and pandas. Her room filled with stuffed pandas and blankets as well as piles of different pajamas which she enjoys to show off when throwing slumber parties. Vera is very outgoing, even before her father began filling out forms and applications for Balamb Garden she just loved the idea of the clubs and had began writing ideas down for the Festival Committee. Her bond with her pet hawk Ava, through years, have grown a strong bond and she sees him as a brother, often talking to him even if he didn't understand her. Despite her innocent life Vera is filled with hope and even when she whines and feels like quitting will keep on to prove herself to her father. That she not only can protect herself but save the lives of others and make the world a better place. Even though she seems to care what people think Vera is oblivious to how wierd she may be from her clothing sets and attitude. Still she is persistant, her pure heart seeming to connect with her ability to cast spells. Oh yea, and she loves sweets! Which does NOT help with her hyper activity. Just like practically her whole life, Vera's father would seem to only worry about her being safe over not caring the life of other. Although, he would also dress and force her to act certain ways in order to "represent" the Fremicci family. He treats her like a doll at times, using her young and well-spoken as an individual in order to promote his business at parties. Forced to dress properly, talk professionally, and do other things that just do not fit who she is. He worries more about the well-being of his job and daughter than the actual happiness, making him possessive. Relationships thumb|168px|right|Battle theme thumb|168px|right|Limit break theme thumb|left|202px|Main Theme thumb|right|168px|Friendship/Determination Theme Category:Vera Category:Fremicci Category:Student Category:Balamb